I'm Not Ready!
by Prussian Approved
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are a happy couple but when Sasuke is feed up with Naruto not wanting to have sex until marriage. Will he finally snap or wait until Naruto is fully ready? Lemons and Rape. OOCness and OC Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Rape It's Not Always Good

**Me: And hello again!!**

**Naruto: Hey!!**

**Sasuke: Why am I even up here if you don't even like me**

**Me: Because, I want you too :D**

**Sasuke: Really?**

**Me: No, I was forced too by the KKK, and if I did they would skin me alive TT^TT**

**Sasuke: Har Har Har**

**Me: Haha, anyway this story is for a contest held by I Is Hiromi And I Is Awesome haha, she is the bomb digitty!! :D**

**Sasuke: Not that bitch**

**Me and Naruto: SHUT UP!!**

**Me: She is much more cooler than you will and wish to be BITCH!!**

**Naruto: Yeah, don't hate, appreciate girlfriend -Snaps fingers and moves them side to side-**

**Me: Haha anyway I was watching The Cleveland Show and they were talking about waiting till marriage, and I was like, PERFECT!!**

**Sasuke: You are not going to wait till marriage are you?**

**Me: Hell yeah I am, I am only 13 right now, why rush?**

**Sasuke: I am 16 and I have smex all the time, don't you want to know how it feels**

**-Smirks-**

**Me: Uh, no**

**Sasuke: Even if it is with me? :D**

**Me: Do I really have to answer that question?**

**Sasuke: TT^TT**

**Me: Anyways, like ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!! Neji, will you please?**

**Neji: ****WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga. Nor does she own Junjou Romantica or Meet The Spartans.**

**Me: Thanks Neji-kun :D**

**Neji: No problem**

**Me: Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!! Btw, Naruto's POV**

**

* * *

**

I'm Not Ready!

"Naruto?"

I looked up to see Sasuke with a smile on his face. The sun hit my face, almost blinding me. I smiled, not knowing if I was actually smiling at him back because the sun was in my way.

He kissed my forehead and got up from the bed. The bed shifted as to right and my main heat source was gone. I watched as he walked to the connected bathroom. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

Which I loved to see him in because they were super tight on a certain part. We haven't had sex yet but, that didn't mean I haven't seen some parts of him, nor does that mean he hasn't seen me.

Actually, he was the one who insisted on doing that because when we did have sex, we would know each other parts and what they looked like, so it wouldn't be a surprise.

I sighed as I got up to make us breakfast. Sasuke said when we have sex, the next day he would make breakfast, I said that was nice and all but will that the only time you'll will make it. He had smiled has said yep.

I walked slowly down the stairs, still able to hear the water of the shower going. I looked into the refrigerator to see what we had. We were stocked up with all sorts of things like eggs, vegetables, meats, beverages and other stuff that you would find in that thing.

I grabbed five eggs, two for me and three for Sasuke, nine pieces of bacon, a box of doughnuts and a ham steak. I grabbed all the pans and other stuff I needed and preheated the stove.

I heard Sasuke coming down the stairs. He turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and smiled.

"Don't cook them to long, I don't want my eggs hard."

I chuckled and continued to stir the eggs. He sat down at one of the bar's seat and watched as I ran around the place, fixing everything up. I was just about done when I heard the doorbell.

"Sasuke, can you get that?"

He nodded and rose to get the door. He left and I heard him open the door. I heard a women's voice followed a lazy man's voice. I smiled, it was my best friend Houseki Nazuha and her boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara.

"Naruto!"

I saw her somewhat run into the kitchen and hugged me.

"Hi Houseki, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru lazily waved back as he walked into the room. Sasuke returned and sighed. I guess that ruined his plans or something. He took his seat next to Shikamaru as they watched me and Houseki move around the kitchen.

"What are you doing over here so early?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"Shikamaru wasn't planning on doing anything, like _making breakfast_ for me, so I just wanted to get out the house and do something."

I laughed when she emphasized the breakfast part. They did make a cute couple. They were kind of like me and Sasuke. Houseki was always wanting to do things and get out while Shikamaru always wanted to stay at home and watch TV.

I loved Houseki. We had a lot of things in common. She loved ramen, I loved ramen, she was hyper, I was hyper and best of all, she believed in waiting until marriage too. Shikamaru I guess really didn't mind since he was really to lazy to even try and provoke her into doing it.

If only Sasuke was like that. He was always wanting to have sex. I mean like really, one minute we are like sitting the couch together and the next, I am laying on my back, pants pulled down and hands held together. I would scream, kick, cry and bite. He would eventually let go and run up stairs.

I never really enjoyed those times but it did kind of bring us a little closer, in a weird way. When I was finally done, I asked Houseki if she wanted a doughnut and she said no. I asked Shikamaru and got the same reply.

We all walked into the living and sat on the long wrap around black leather couch. I sat in Sasuke's lap, feeding him and me and Houseki just sat in Shikamaru's lap. She wrapped he arms around him and pulled him closer, almost into a kiss but stopped.

"Ugh, your too fat Houseki, get off."

She gave him a hurt look and just wiggled in his lap. His facial expression changed from bored and tired to uncomfortable and somewhat horny. Poor Shika, I almost felt bad for him.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me Shikey!?" She yelled in a cute little kid's voice.

That was actually pretty normal cause her voice was naturally high. Only when she woke up and or was sad was only when her voice would become deeper.

About ten minutes later Sasuke and I finished our plates. I was about to get up but Sasuke had his hands on my hips.

"Sasuke, let go, and don't do this in front of guest, especially Houseki, because under that cute little face is a raging perverted beast."

She did a fake gasp and grabbed her heart. She looked away with a fake hurt expression on her face.

"How could you say such a thing. That is so not true, I haven't even had smex yet."

I laughed, even after all these years she couldn't say sex. She was always a weird person. That was another thing I liked about her, she was unique.

Shikamaru smirked and chuckled. We all looked at him. He grabbed onto her hips, making it impossible to move. Why impossible, because even if he was lazy, if he actually put just the tiniest bit of effort, he became like 1000 times stronger.

She struggled to get up but couldn't. Even though she was a little heavy weighted, she was still just as strong as Shikamaru, but being the male, you would suspect he would be stronger.

He moved his hands into her inner thighs and rubbed them slowly, feeling the texture of her brown skin. She moaned so softly that I barely caught it. I could see a small blush forming on her cheeks.

She tried to push his hands away. I said tried. She began to whine and beat on his hands, lightly.

"Shika, let go!"

He turned his smirk into a evil one. Me and Sasuke watched this scene of my best friend being molested. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her face turned from anger to shock to fear.

As they were about to exit out of the front door I heard Houseki scream something I didn't think she would need to use.

"I'M NOT READY!"

And with that they were gone. Shikamaru drove off as fast as possible. I felt so terrible for her. I knew exactly what she meant by that. Shikamaru wanted to have sex but she wasn't ready. Like me.

I did have to use those words on Sasuke but not so forceful and scared. I would only say it when he gets a little to far with our make out session.

Sasuke and I looked at each other again and he happily let my thighs go. I took our plates and went to put them in the sink. I guess he got up and followed me because I heard a slight cough.

I looked over from my work and he came in and wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled his chest closer to my back and hugged me tighter. He moved his hand a little southward and I hitched my breath slightly.

He began to move his hand in circles until he felt a bulge there.

"Sa-sasuke, what are you doing."

He chuckled evilly and put his head in the crook of my shoulder. I blushed slightly as Sasuke continued to rub me.

"What does it look like, my love."

I kissed his forehead gently. I knew I would regret it sooner or later. He growled and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, put me down, I have to finish washing the dishes and I have to call Hou-chan to see if she is okay."

He didn't let go, instead started walking to the stairs to our bed room. He took long, slow steps. I beat on his back, digging my nails into it. He didn't show any kind of expression of pain.

"Sasuke, put me down!"

He continued until he got into our room. He stopped right in front of the bed. Throwing me down onto it hard.

"Sasuke, what the fuck is your problem."

He looked down at me. He glared hard. It broke me and I looked away. I turned back heard the doorknob click. He locked the door and looked back over at me.

"Naruto, I am getting tired of waiting, either give it up or I will have to take it from you."

I gave him a confused look. What the hell was he talking about. Was he talking about the yaoi manga Junjou Romantica I borrowed from him. That's when it hit me. I shook my head violently and backed until I bumped against the head board.

"Sasuke no please, I swear, when we get married I will let you do anything to me but right now I am not ready!"

He shook his head and climbed onto the bed. I tired to go as far as my back would go. I tried to pull myself into a ball but Sasuke grabbed my wrist. He had a tight grip on them.

"Sasuke, your hurting me!"

I turned my head from left to right, tears running down my eyes. I closed them tightly, hoping this was just a bad dream. That when I would open my eyes to find me and Sasuke would be at Houseki and Shikamaru's house watching Meet The Spartans.

I opened my eyes and the tears stopped flowing. I looked around and saw that Sasuke was gone. I was lying face down on the bed. Maybe it was just a bad dream. I sighed with relief. But when I went move my hands, I wasn't able move them.

I struggled but they didn't budge.

"What the fuck?"

I looked up and saw that they were tied up. I felt a breeze brush against my bare skin. Wait, bare skin? That must mean I was naked. NAKED!? Sasuke undressed me. But I don't even remember any of that. I think I blacked out or something. But I don't even remember doing that.

I tried looking around the room. I said tried. It is really hard to look around when you are tied up and facing down.

"Sasuke!!"

I heard a door unlock. A constant pattern of steps getting closer. I heard them stop and I could tell Sasuke had stopped right behind me. I began to get nervous and self conscious about my body.

"Why are you becoming self conscious about your body? It is beautiful."

Damn him. I knew he was able to read minds.

"And no, I am not able to read minds."

I sighed and moved my hands a little. The ropes were pretty tight on them but I was able to move.

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of this, why am I tied up and, naked?" I asked with a pissed off voice.

He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Well, when you and Houseki were busy talking, me and Shikamaru had a little conversation of our own."

"What were ya'll talking about?"

I guess he was looking around the room because he stayed quiet for a while. Finally he spoke up.

"We were talking about how you and Houseki and that waiting till marriage thing was bullshit. You know you and Houseki are getting married to us so why not just give it up now."

I was hurt. Even though I know that we were planning on getting married, he still didn't get why I wanted to.

"Sasuke, even if we are getting married, I want to hold it until our honeymoon, so it will be even more special. Don't you want to take it in a special place that we would both remember and not just in our bedroom."

He shook his head a took off his pants, boxers and shirt. And threw them on the floor. My breath hitched and my cheeks began to burn.

"Sasuke, what are you doing now, going to sleep?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"But after this, you will be having a goodnight's sleep."

I gulped.

He got over top of me, hovering over me. He grabbed my hips but stayed like that.

"Sasuke, please, no! I'M NOT READY!" I screamed.

"Shut up! Damn, stop complaining so much and I will go easy, but if you cause any more trouble, I would think you know what would happen."

"You'll let me go?" I said with a hopeful smile.

"Hell no."

He traced a finger down my spine. I shivered, and not with pleasure. I tried so hard not to move to much so he wouldn't get mad.

"Sa-sasuke." I faked a moan hoping that would speed this up so it would be done with.

He shoved two fingers in front of my face.

"Suck."

I complied with a fast response. When he thought it was wet enough he removed them and forced one finger in.

"Ahhh. Sa-sasuke it hu-hurts, take it out."

He didn't listen, only forced another finger in.

"Sasuke please!"

I moved as much as possible, which was making it worse because the fingers would go further inside me. He groaned in frustration and pulled the fingers out.

"I warned you."

He didn't even bother with the bottle of lube he took out.

"Sasuke! No! I'll do anything!"

"Nope, it is your own fault. You could have had it better but I guess you want it rough huh."

And with that he plunged in. I screamed out in pain, tears running down my eyes like a waterfall. Sasuke groaned in pleasure.

"Your. So. Fucking. Tight."

He plunged deeper, missing my prostate.

"SASUKE!!"

I felt every part of the nine inch intruder inside me. The tip, the shaft and the balls hitting me. I felt like I was being teared apart. He went fast, harder, and deeper. He dug his nails deeper into my skin, breaking it.

Blood seeped out the newly formed wounds. I moaned Sasuke's name with agony. He chuckled and bent over in a new angle to go even deeper.

"I want to hear you yell my name."

"Sa-sasuke." I was barely able to get it up to a whisper.

He growled and hit my ass hard.

"Sasuke!!"

"That's better."

I prayed, hoping the pain would go away. Nothing ever went my way. The love of my life is taking my virginity forcefully but worst of all, it was before we were married. This broke all the things I believed in.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Sasuke moan my name rather loudly. His thrust became irregular and uneven.

"Na-Naruto!!"

"SASUKE!!"

I fell deeper into the bed, his semen spilling out of my ass. That was all I remembered that night because after that I blacked out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuxNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Naruto?"

I opened one of my eyes to see Sasuke smiling, like the last time. I quickly opened the other and rushed to get out the bed.

"Get away from me, you monster!"

He gave me a confused look and crawled closer to me. I got closer and closer to the edge until, thump.

"Son of a bitch!"

Sasuke laughed and got out to of the bed to help me up. I didn't take his hand, nor did I look at him. I keep my eyes glued to the ground, like it was the most interesting thing in the world now. I realized that I was in my jeans and polo shirt. How is something I would really like to know.

I could tell Sasuke frowned because he sighed.

"I am sorry Naruto, it is just, my hormones, they took control an-"

"Shut up, that is the lamest excuse ever, I am going to go over Houseki's house for a little while, when I mean a little while I mean like a couple of weeks or so."

I tried to get up but my ass was hurting so badly. I sighed and began to cry all over again. Images of last night's horror filled events replayed in my mind.

Sasuke tried to put his arms around me to comfort me but I slapped the away. There was a long silence and Sasuke just stood there, I was guessing he was dumbfounded. I looked up to see the horrible black and red eyes.

He grabbed my shoulders and forced me up. He held them tightly, hurting and almost crushing the bone. He forced my face to face him. I watched him with fear filled eyes as he spoke to me.

"Don't you EVER slap my hands away like that again. Do. You. Understand. Me"

I looked away, pushing him. He stumbled back a little. When he regained his balance I was already out the door. I ran down the stairs, crying loudly. I heard him chase after me. I saw the front door and boosted my speed so I could get a better head start when I was out the door.

I grabbed the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open. Running as fast I can to Houseki's house. I was always faster than Sasuke and that was probably the only thing I could beat him in. Then again, I did win first place when I was in Track in high school and the fast person award in the whole school. (A.N.:I don't know, I had to think of something.)

I heard him calling after me but I ignored him. I put even more speed into my run. I was about ten blocks ahead of him. I stopped to take a quick break before running off again.

Her house was in sight now and I smiled. I looked behind me and I could still see a bleary image running after me. I laughed, tears still falling from my face and on my cheek, going back because of the speed I was running at.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door hard. I waited about ten seconds then knocked again. I finally heard footsteps. But they were fast and I heard crying from behind the door.

The door flew open and there stood Houseki in a night gown, her hair was a mess and tears running down her face. She was holding her car keys and a suitcases full of her stuff.

"I am leaving Shikamaru, I will be back in a couple of weeks and you can't change nothing about this because it is all your fault!" She screamed to him and looked at me.

"Houseki, come on, we can talk about this."

She turned to him and more tears ran down her face.

"You should of thought about talking before you raped me!"

With that she stormed out down the stairs, luggage and all.

"Come on Naruto, let's go get a hotel."

I nodded and followed her. I helped her put her stuff in the trunk of her black Escalade ESV. I climbed into the passenger seat and we drove off. Sasuke finally caught up but we had already pulled off.

So there stood Shikamaru and Sasuke, watching us drive off to god knows where. I looked over at Houseki and she smiled a weak smile. I knew what she had been through.

"Houseki, we'll be okay."

She nodded but keep her eyes on the road.

I smiled and looked forward, hoping this would be over soon.

* * *

**Me: FINALLY!! I didn't think I would need to make another chapter but it looks like I have to. Ugh**

**Naruto: Damn, it is like 4:00 something in the morning and you are just finishing this?**

**Me: Well, I had all these ideas and I didn't want to lose them because I am very forgetful as you can tell. And well, I did take a lot of breaks too. Ugh. Breaks. And I had to revise this shit too.**

**Naruto: -Nods head and yawns- Aren't you tired.**

**Me: Very.**

**Naruto: Wow -Falls out-**

**Me: Wow.**

**Sasuke: GO THE FUCK TO BED!!**

**Me: I WILL!!**

**Sasuke: And pick up Naruto when you come upstairs.**

**Me: Uh, wow but sure. Anyway, like I said, this one is for the contest. I really wasn't expecting more than one chapter but I didn't want to make a super long ass one shot on this because that would have been like another ten more pages and I don't think people like to read long ass stories. Do you?**

**Random People: Hell yeah we don't.**

**Me: Exactly. Okay, well, I will try to update ASAP. But the only reason I was able to stay up so late is because we had Tuesday and Wednesday off at school, but I will get up extra early so I can work on it.**

**Shikamaru: Thanks for reading please rate and review or Houseki will die of No-One-Liking-Her-Storyness-Disease. **

**Me: Yeah!! :D -Picks Naruto up and carries him up the stairs-**

**Shikamaru: -Sweat drops- This has been a Houseki-doro creation. **


	2. The Only Way Is To Kidnap

**Me: And now the second chapter!! :D**

**Sasuke: I am such a basterd.**

**Me: You just figured that out?**

**Sasuke: You like?**

**Me: Uh no. Anyways, I wanted to hurry up and update this so that I will be done with it. Don't get the wrong idea, I love this story but I just want to finish it.**

**Naruto: What is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me: To tell you the truth I don't know. The first chapter actually turned out a lot different than I originally planned but, it turned out good. :D**

**Naruto: Oh, sorry I fell out on you and you had to carry me.**

**Me: Oh it was nothing, kinda pissed off that SOMEONE didn't come down and help me because I was the one who stayed up till 4 am typing and stuff and SOMEONE didn't think that I was tired.**

**Sasuke: Shut up**

**Me: Haha, anyway I don't know what the hell I am going to be writing in this chapter, but I will see how it goes.**

**Sasuke: Your always are like that.**

**Naruto: Your always a douche bag.**

**Sasuke: Don't get me started Naruto.**

**Naruto: Whatever**

**Me: Okay, well now that that is over, ON TO THE DISCLIAMER!! Kiba would you please. :D**

**Kiba: ****WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga. Nor does she actually own Aloft or L'Espalier.**

**Me: Thanks Kiba-kun!! :D**

**Kiba: No problem.**

**Me: And now ON WITH TH-**

**Naruto: Can I say it this time.**

**Me: Sure.**

**Naruto: Yay!! Okay, ON WITH THE SHOW!! Did I do it right?**

**Me: Yeah Naru-chan. Btw Naruto's POV**

* * *

**I'm Not Ready**

I watched the buildings we flew past. We had been driving for about 15 minutes. I looked over at Houseki and her face had softened.

"Houseki, what happened?

She sighed and lowered her head. I patted her back and she puffed out her chest.

"I'll tell you when we get settled down in the hotel, and get you some new clothes." She said smiling.

I smiled back and went back to watching the things fly by as we went over 70 miles per hour. I looked in the back seat and saw all of her luggage. God she had a lot of clothes.

We arrived at a hotel called Aloft. The outside it's self was just breath taking. It was so modern and the big sliver or grey I couldn't tell, letters spelling the hotel's name just was a big plus.

I have never been to it but apparently she had. She told me to wait here while she did something. I simply nodded and waited. About five minutes later she came out with about seven luggage carrying people.

"This is my friend Naruto Uzumaki, he will be staying in my room with me."

The people nodded and grabbed her luggage. She smiled then looked at me. She waved for me to get out and I did.

"Well, come on, I guess I will be showing you the room we will be staying in, unless you want a room by yourself."

I shook my head and smiled back.

"Do they always get your luggage people?"

She chuckled and said no.

"Didn't I tell you, I own about half of these hotels."

My jaw dropped and I shook my head slowly.

She laughed and patted my head. She looked the hotel up and down and chuckled. She sighed with relief and looked back at me.

I snapped out of the trance I was in and saw that she started walking into the hotel. I quickly followed. When I finally caught up to her, she was already in the place.

I stop to gawk at the wonderful sight in front of me. The place was so beautiful.

It had four flat screen TVs'. One completing another's image. I looked at the chairs and they were in a little circle around this circular table. I sniffed the air and it had a hint of lemons.

Houseki tapped my shoulder and I looked up at her because I was bent over.

"I know the hotel is cool and all but, I don't want to be standing in my night gown all day and I we have to buy you new clothes."

I nodded and followed her as she walked into the open elevator. She pressed the highest number and the elevator slowly moved up to the floor it was command to go to. I looked at the art on the wall and they were amazing.

I heard a ding and the doors opened. We stepped out and she continued walking until she reached the very last room. She took out a hotel key and flashed it upfront of the door.

"Name and DNA sample please."

She said her name out loud and pulled a piece of hair out of her head and put it in front of the machine.

It scanned it and the door opened.

"Welcome, Houseki Nazuha."

She stepped inside and told me to follow. I took one look inside a I nearly fell out. We were inside the biggest room of the hotel. It had three rooms with connected bathrooms to each. A gourmet kitchen with all stainless steel appliances. There was a living room with a 100 inch TV hung on the wall.

The first thing I ran to was the cabinets.

Yes! She had instant ramen! I ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh! Did you get all this ramen for me?"

She shook her head and chuckled.

"You know I love ramen myself, go check out your room though."

I nodded and ran to the room that had a golden plate with my name on it. I would have to ask her about that later.

I cracked the door to get a peak. I pushed the door completely open to stare at the marvelous sight. It had orange tile. I know your like orange tile? Isn't this the bathroom. NO! It was a room within a pool.

There was a walkway leading to the bed and dressers. The rest of the room was a pool. There were steps leading down to it. There was also a flat screen on the wall. My eyes went big with joy.

"Houseki!"

She came running in. She laughed at my excitedness. I hugged her tightly then went back to running around my new room.

"I have to go change, I'll be back in ten minutes so we can leave."

With that she left my room.

"I wish Sasuke could see this."

Then, I paused. The main reason I was here was because of Sasuke. I sighed and walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I wonder what Sasuke was doing right now.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I screamed at Shikamaru.

He covered his ears and looked away.

"What did you do."

I sighed and told him the whole story. When I was done he nodded and looked out the window.

"Same here, only that I was a bit rougher."

"What the fuck did you do?"

He sighed again and looked down.

"Well, when we got home I pushed her on the couch and started making out with her. Then I carried her up the stairs and into our bed room. I stripped her down and myself and when I was about to you know, stick it in her she caught on. She pushed me away and ran for the door but I caught her and pushed her up against the wall. I had to do a ton of stuff to finally have sex with her but she is really strong. Sad part is, I didn't wear a condom and she was on her, you know."

I nodded and sighed. Well, at least I had a better chance of getting back together with Naruto.

I sighed, I wonder if Naruto would ever forgive me. I mean, expect for this and one time when I hit him because he had an attitude with me about something stupid, I never really did anything bad to him.

"I think we should go out to get something to eat because the scene keeps replaying over and over again."

I nodded and he grabbed his keys and we left to go to a restaurant called L'Espalier. It was Houseki and Naruto's favorite restaurant when we had double dates.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Houseki finally came out and she called into my room.

"Naruto, come on, we're leaving!"

"Coming!" I yelled and walked fastly out the door.

I walked to Houseki who was waiting impatiently at the door. She was like the mother I never had. She would always concerned about me and would do "surprised visits" when I sounded sad or under the weather.

We walked out the door and into the elevator. I watched as the numbers went down until we hit number one. The doors opened we walked out. She waved to the manger and we walked out the doors to her truck.

We hopped in she started the car.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"Okay, I know just the place, I know you be happy to see it."

I nodded and then sighed with relief. We sat in silence, but it wasn't a awkward silence, it was more of a relaxing one. I watched as we speed by the buildings and other cars. I looked over at her. She looked stressed out and yet relaxed at the same time.

About ten minutes later we pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. We got out and walked to the doors. The door people held it open and we walked in. It was like a big dining area in a nice cozy apartment. It had a bookshelf on one wall next to something that looked like a fireplace

The fireplace thing was full of candles. There was a tan wrap around couch that started at the fireplace thing to the other end of the wall. There were tables in front of the couch and chairs on the other side.

There were other little tables around the place too. I sniffed the air. I could smell the mixture of foods in the air.

I looked at Houseki and she smiled.

"Remember this Naruto?"

I nodded and those precious memories of me, Sasuke, Houseki and Shikamaru doing double dates here. We would talk about random stuff and just hang out here.

That was also the first time Sasuke tired to make a move on me. I remembered it clearly, even after all these years.

**Sasuke Makes A Move Flashback (Still Naruto's POV)**

"_I am going to the bathroom." Houseki said getting up._

"_I'll walk with you." I said also getting up._

_We walked down a narrow hall to where there were two doors. One with a sign that said Women's Restroom and the other said Men's Restroom._

_Houseki told me to wait outside and I did as I was told. I saw a shadow and turned around but nothing was there. I shrugged it off and looked back at God knows what._

_I heard footsteps and turned to the sound. Nothing was there again. I sighed, whoever that was needed to leave because they were bugging me. I was about to turn around when I was pushed into the Women's Restroom._

"_What the fu-"_

_The person put their hand over my mouth. They leaned over and kissed the back of my neck._

_I became furious. I pushed the person off of me._

"_Who the hell do yo- Sasuke?"_

_He nodded and walked back over to me. I saw the lust in his eyes as he walked over. He pressed his body against mine and pushed his lips onto mine. I moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed over my shirt._

_That's when things started to get out of control. He lifted my shirt and put his hands on my nipples, squeezing them. I let out a whimper and he smirked._

"_Sa-sasuke, stop, I…I am not rea-."_

_He forced his lips onto mine again. I tired to push him back but he held my hands in place. We broke away for air. My face was hot and I knew I was blushing like crazy._

"_Naruto, you look hot this. I wonder what you look like underneath me, screaming my name, begging for more."_

_He pushed his lips back on mine and forced me to walk backwards into a stall. He locked the door and sat me on the toilet. He looked down at me and smiled._

"_Sasuke I am no-."_

_He placed his finger into my lips. Dammit, I am getting tried of constantly getting cut off. He stood me back up and put my hands on the wall. I was panting but my breath hitched when I heard a zipper being pulled down._

_I looked back to see Sasuke pulling down his pants and boxers and pulled out his erection. My eyes widened with fear and I shook my head from side to side._

"_No Sasuke, please, I am not ready."_

_He gave me a confused look but laughed. He looked down at his "friend" and shook it. Pre-cum started coming out of the head. It was a clear substance but easy to see as it fell to the ground in large droplets._

"_But my friend here is a little happy and I need to calm him down."_

_I tried to move my hands but he pinned them. He pulled my pants down and I felt as he placed the tip at my hole._

_I began to cry and shake my head violently. Sasuke stopped again and turned my head to face him._

"_Naruto, what is wrong, don't you want to do this?"_

_I shook my head quickly while still crying my eyes out. He sighed and looked down. He pulled his pants and zipper up and was about to walk out the door when he turned around. He had a depressing look on his face._

"_I am very sorry, Naruto."_

_With that he left. The door was still open and I quickly pulled up my pants and walked out the stall. Just to my luck so did Houseki._

"_What are you doing in here Naruto?"_

_I looked up and smiled. She laughed and patted my back. How could she have not heard that and why was she in there so long. I didn't even want to know. We washed our hands. Why me, because I felt dirty._

_We walked back to our table. Shikamaru and Sasuke were talking about stuff. They looked up and went back to talking. I sat down next to Sasuke and he put his arm around my waist._

_He leaned over and kissed my ear._

"_I am sorry Naruto." He whispered then went back to talking to Shikamaru._

_I sighed, hoping that would be the last time. Boy was I wrong._

**End Of Sasuke Makes A Move Flashback (And Still Naruto's POV)**

We took about three minutes to know what we were going to order.

"Hello, my name is Chriserria and I will be your waiter for tonight."

I smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Chriserria, uh I will have the Miso Ramen with extra eggs please."

She nodded and smiled.

"Nice choice, and what would you like to drink?"

I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Semillon please."

She nodded and wrote it down.

She moved onto Houseki and she ordered the same only Zinfandel for the drink. Chriserria nodded and walked off to place the order in. I looked around to see who was in here.

I saw a hairstyle that reminded me of Sasuke. It was the same duck butt style and the same color. I smiled and laughed. I poked Houseki and told her to look at the person.

She began to laugh at first but then her laughed turned in a gasp. She pointed to the guy sitting next to him. My eyes widened. Now that hair was not common. It could've only been the one and only, Shikamaru Nara.

So that meant the person with the similar hair style as Sasuke had to of been the real Sasuke. And it was. We ducked down and hid our faces with the menu, hoping they didn't see our faces.

We never get anything our way do we?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was laughing at a joke Shikamaru just told when I caught a glance of two people staring at us before they hid in their faces in the menus. I leaned over and squinted my eyes to get a better view.

Those people looked exactly like Naruto and Houseki. The hair, eyes, skin, and clothes. I tapped Shikamaru and pointed over to them. He took a good look too and nodded.

It was them.

I sighed with relief. He was okay. I had to explain to him that I was very sorry. I wanted to hold him in my arms. Kiss him, tell him I loved him. Just to see him is a joy to me.

But I doubt after that he would want to even talk to me. I even doubted he loved me anymore. I sighed. But I was determined to get my Naruto back, whatever it takes. I raised my hand and told the waiter to come here.

She walked over and smiled.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Are those two people over there yours." I said pointing to Naruto and Houseki.

She nodded, still smiling.

"Here is the money for their and our meals because they will be leaving early and so will we, but bring us ours and their food in To Go things or something quickly please."

She nodded and ran off to the kitchen. We waited for about four minutes before she came running back over with our stuff.

"Thank you for, uh, taking our food with you."

We nodded and got up. We ran to Shikamaru's car and put the stuff in the truck. We got two gaggers, some handcuffs, and two blindfolds from inside the car. I would have to ask why he had this stuff in his car later but right now, we had to capture our soon to be wives.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

What the hell was taking so long. We had been waiting for our food for about an half a hour. I looked over at Houseki. She was tapping her fingers against the glass topped table.

"I am going to die of hunger if I don't get my food." She said rubbing her stomach.

I nodded. I raised my hand and Chriserria rushed over.

"Where is our food?"

She smiled and pointed over to where Sasuke and Shikamaru were at. When she saw they weren't there. She sighed but went back to smiling.

"Well, two gentlemen paid for it already and told me to put it in To Go bowls." She replied.

I couldn't get mad at her. She didn't know what was going on.

I nodded and thanked her. I told Houseki and she sighed.

"Damn them. How did they see us."

I shrugged. We arose and walked to the door. We waved good bye to Chriserria before the people held the door open and we walked out.

I just hope they didn't see us leaving. I spoke to soon.

"Houseki, on the count of three, we run to your truck okay."

She nodded and I began to count.

"One, two, THREE!"

We dashed toward her truck. We almost made it before was tackled by two men.

I looked up and my nightmare began.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Shikamaru, there they are. Hurry up before they get into her truck."

He nodded and we ran after them. They saw us and speed up so we jumped up and fell on top on them.

"We got them. Now hurry up and tie them up so they can't escape."

He nodded and handcuffed Houseki's hands and legs then handed the other handcuffs and stuff. We blindfolded and gagged them before picking them up and walked over to his car.

"Do you think we should leave her truck?" I asked while putting Naruto into the car.

"Yeah, I can call one of her family members to come and pick it up and drop it off at my house." He said also placing Houseki in the car.

They tried to make words but the gaggers were blocking it, making it only sound like noises. We got into the car and drove off. I looked back to see them both crying. It hurt me inside but it was the only way for us to try and fix things.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I looked over at Houseki way and I could tell that she was throwing a tantrum. I could feel her wriggling around, throwing her handcuffed hands and feet anywhere she could. I heard her as she started kicking Shikamaru's chairs and I thought that was a pretty good idea.

I began kicking Sasuke's chair too. I felt like a little kid again. Sasuke sighed.

"At least I got him back."

I didn't stop my kicking but, I did do a little smile when I thought he turned back around.

I turned my smile into a frown when I realized that they took me away from that beautiful room Houseki had for me in that hotel. I went crazy just like Houseki. She chuckled and calmed down to I guess watch me.

Damn, I really liked that room too.

* * *

**Me: OH THANK ZEUS!!**

**Sasuke: Wow, that took some time.**

**Me: Yes, I would've been done if my mom let me stay up a little later. I would have been done by like 4 am. By the way, I have been to Aloft and it really does smell like lemons. I really do miss that hotel. But the rooms aren't really like that. TT^TT**

**Sasuke: How are you able to stay up so late?!**

**Me: I don't know, practice I guess. Oh by the way, the words Semillon and Zinfandel, those are just kinds of wine haha.**

**Naruto: I was wandering what those were.**

**Me: Yeah, hey, where's Perry.**

**Sasuke: Oh he killed himself when he read your story.**

**Me: TT^TT**

**Naruto: Sasuke, shut up!!**

**Me: You're a meanie.**

**Sasuke: But I am your meanie.**

**Me: Please you wish sugar plum. I already have a meanie.**

**Sasuke: Who? Who can be a better meanie than me?!**

**Me: Der, isn't it obvious.**

**Naruto: Yeah Sasuke, I thought you were smarter than that. Even I know.**

**Sasuke: Whatever, I bet he is ugly anyway**

**Me: WHY YO-**

**Naruto: Let it go, you can get him later.**

**Me: Yeah, your right. Btw, looks like there will be more than three chapters in this story because of the way it is going.**

**Naruto: This has been a Houseki-Doro Creation **


	3. Whippings and Dudes

**Me: I am on the third chapter WHOA!! This is the fastest I have ever updated in my life for a story!! :D**

**Sasuke: That's because you don't have anything else to do in your life. :D**

**Me: Evil teme. Shut up SasUKE!!**

**Sasuke: I may have uke in my name but I am defiantly not a uke. You make a better uke if I do say so myself.**

**Me: Want to test that theory? -evil smirk-**

**Sasuke: Heck yeah, when do you want to test it?**

**Me: How about….when hell freezes over.**

**Sasuke: I can make that happen.**

**Me: I think I like it hot down there.**

**Sasuke: Suit yourself, but I will have smex with you.**

**Me: Yeah, sure. Anyway. I don't even know what I am going to do in this chapter so haha.**

**Naruto: Yola my peeps.**

**Me: Naruto!!**

**Naruto: Yeah?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Sure. ****WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga. Nor does she own Last Train To Awesome Town**

**Me: Thanks Naruto. :D**

**Naruto: No problem.**

**Sasuke: Why don't you ever ask me to do the disclaimer? TT^TT**

**Me: I don't know. Maybe one, I don't like you and two I don't like you and three, your just weird.**

**Sasuke: You said you don't like me twice.**

**Me: That's how much I don't like you. No actually, it is more but I am to lazy to say it.**

**Sasuke: TT^TT**

**Naruto: Haha, you got powned by a girl.**

**Sasuke: Shut up.**

**Me: Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!! Btw Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**I'm Not Ready**

"Naruto, will you stop kicking my chair."

He didn't listen. My head keep bouncing up and down with each kick. I sighed. I turned around to face his blindfolded face.

"If you keep kicking this damn chair I swear when we get home, you'll wish I went as easy as I did the first time."

He stopped and looked away. I smirked. I looked over at Houseki who went back to kicking Shikamaru's chair. He sighed but keep his eyes on the road.

I hate to be him cause it looks like Houseki is the kind of women who can put up a fight. I guess Shikamaru liked women like that.

I turned my head slightly so I could keep an eye on those two. Houseki finally calmed down and just sat there. Naruto leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. She placed her head on his.

The looked like they could be siblings. Although, I can't see how one can be pretty much Caucasian while the other is African American. Who knows. But they do act like they are related.

Every time Naruto was in trouble or hurt or I don't sad, she would rush over to the place. I think he even calls her before he calls me. But, it goes the via versa too.

I sighed. They might as well get married.

"Hey, Sasuke, I am about to pull up at your house."

I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt. I looked back at Naruto and he was still laying on Houseki. I didn't want to break them up because he looked so happy. But I had to get my Naruto back to loving me, and I also planned on proposing to him too, but I have to get his trust back.

So if I can patch things up I will be able to marry the love of my life. I would need a miracle for that to happen.

The car came to a halt and I got out the car.

"I'll call you Sasuke because I know Houseki will go crazy if she doesn't talk to him."

I nodded and he popped the trunk open. I took Naruto's food out and closed it. I walked to Naruto's side and opened the door. Houseki looked like she was sleeping. So did Naruto. I bent over to remove Naruto's blindfold. I untied it slowly, hoping not to wake him if he was.

When I finally got it undone, I took it off and I was right. His usual Brandeis blue eyes are now shut behind his tan eyelids. I smiled softly and picked him up. He didn't even open his eyes. He just moved around in my arms. I looked at Houseki to see if she moved.

She fell into the spot Naruto left, and she didn't even wake up. I chuckled and shut the door. I waved good-bye to Shikamaru and he drove off. I wish him the best of luck with her when she woke up.

I sighed and carried Naruto into our house. It's been to long since we both were in the house together. Okay, so maybe it has just been a couple of hours, sue me, I missed him.

I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom. I placed him on the bed and watched him. His chest raising and falling. He didn't really snore but you could hear him breathe.

God, I loved him so much, I wonder if he still loved me.

**Naruto's POV**

I fluttered my eyes open. I saw Sasuke staring at me. I smiled then my smile dropped. It was Sasuke. My eyes widened in fear. I tired to get up and run but I wasn't able to move my arms or legs. Then I remember, I was tied up.

Sasuke smiled and got up from his chair and walked over to me. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I missed those lips but I couldn't let him know that. I was still mad about what he did.

I tossed and turned, trying to shake him off me. He stood back up and smiled. He moved his hand over to my hair. He played with it with his finish.

"I really missed you Naruto."

I held back my tears and looked away.

He chuckled and removed the gagger. Drool slipped down my mouth. I turned around and gave him the most sweetest face I could. He smiled and went bent down the hug me. He wrapped his arms around my chest. He placed his chin in the crook of my neck.

I waited for the perfect moment. I moved my head so that I was facing his neck. I waited till I thought he was comfortable and BAM!

I bite down into his neck. Blood seeping out of the newly formed holes. He cried out in pain as he tried to remove his neck from me. After a couple a beating on my head I finally let go.

"You son you a-"

He took a deep breath and sighed. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. I didn't want to give in yet. I wanted him to work for my love again.

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn, he can bite hard. I was a fool to believe that he would forgive me that easily. I mean, what I did, I guess would take time to accept. I did pretty much rape him. But, he is taking to long. If he doesn't hurry up, I will have to take matters in my own hands.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked at the To Go bowl full of his ramen. I sighed. Then, I got an idea. I can use this ramen to make him love me again. When he gets hungry, I'll make him swear to love me. I'll even make him sign a paper. Yes, yes perfect.

Just then, my phone went off. I laughed at the ringtone Naruto picked out for Shikamaru when he calls.

_Dude! Bro! This party is sick!_

_Dude! Bro! This party is sick!_

_Du-du-du-dude, this party has like, five different kinds of nachos._

_Whoa! That's off the hook crazy!_

_Five different nachos, five different nachos, five different nachos, five different. _

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Sasuke, Houseki wants to talk Naruto, right now."

"Okay, hold, let me put him on the phone."

I walked fastly up the stairs and to the door of our bedroom. I stayed there for about a moment before bursting the door open. Naruto must have been asleep because his eyes snapped open.

"Telephone."

He nodded and I put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"….."

"Houseki!"

"….."

"I'm doing horrible, he won't feed me and I have to use the bathroom."

"….."

"You threw up?"

"……"

"Did you eat something bad?"

"….."

"Wait, if you haven't eaten in two days then how can you be throwing up because of food?"

"….."

"We, just what about like a week before you can conclude that."

They keep talking for about like a hour before Houseki had to go throw up again. I looked at Naruto. He looked a little pale. He turned his head toward me and his face was looked very serious.

"Let me go to the fucking bathroom."

I shook my head and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Sasuke, you can watch me, keep my on a leash or my hands still chained up just let me go to the bathroom. It is really important ."

I sighed and finally agreed. I took the cuffs off of his feet and stood him up. Once we was able to stand up without wobbling, we walked over to the connected bathroom. I opened the toilet seat and pulled down his pants. Before I could pull his boxers down, he fell to his knees and threw up in the toilet.

"I thought you said you had to use the bathroom!?"

He looked up when I guess he was down with his throw up session.

"I just wanted you to seem more like a bas-"

He went back to throwing up for about like five minutes. I just stared at his back. What the fuck is going on.

**Naruto's POV**

I didn't know what was happening. One minute, I am peachy keen and then the next, I am puking my guts out. When I was hoping I was done, I looked up at Sasuke. He was just staring at me. Did I have a big, lighting up arrow pointing at me.

I sighed and stood up. Which is really hard to do since my hands are handcuffed. I looked over at Sasuke who just kept staring. I wonder what he is thinking about as he bent over and pulled up my pants.

**Sasuke's POV**

What the fuck?

**Naruto's POV**

I heard my stomach growl and I looked at Sasuke. I guess he heard it too because he chuckled.

"What the fuck are you laughing at teme?"

He shook his head and went into the bedroom. I was about to go downstairs to get something to eat but he came back. He had a leash and collar in both hands. Whoa, whoa hold up. I know he doesn't plan on making me his dog.

"What the hell do you think you are going to do with that?"

"Well, I can't trust fully you yet, so until I do, you'll be wearing this for now on."

I back away until I hit the wall. He walked closer holding the stuff out.

"Get away from me!"

I tried to maneuver around him but he caught onto my cuffed up hands. I fell onto the ground hard. I thought I heard something in my mouth break but I guess it was just my face hitting the ground.

He got up behind me and put the collar around my neck. He hooked the leash onto the collar and pulled it, trying to get me to stand up. I wouldn't move. I wasn't trying to show that I just give in that easy. No. I am freaking Naruto Uzumaki for Christ sake.

And as you all know, Naruto Uzumaki, does NOT give up, even if that meant pain for me, I guess I would have to been in pain to show this basterd I was not going move on his command.

He sighed and reached behind the door. I grabbed a black leather whip. Wait? Where the hell did he even get that from.

"Since you won't comply to my wishes, I guess I have to use force."

He raised the whip and struck it upon me. The whip make a quick snap on my back. Son of a bitch that hurt. I arched it in pain and soon, the whip keep coming back. I still didn't give in. Well, I didn't give in till he got a paddle out.

The paddle whacked my clothed behind. I held back a scream the first few times but then I guess he saw he wasn't getting anywhere with my pants on so he took them back off. The jeans and boxers sliding off ever so gracefully, until they were pooled down at my feet.

I could feel him raising his hand high and it came back down with full force. I let out a cry of pain and continued that for the next seven swings.

"Sasuke! Please!"

He stopped and probably did his famous smirk.

"So, you give in?" He asked smugly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please just stop!"

He chuckled and dropped the paddle. He tugged on leash yet again and this time, I slowly raised up. The pain on my back and butt was unbearable. I felt him tug again, this time very harshly.

He sighed impatiently and tugged one more time. I sighed and finally stood up, which like I said is really REALLY hard to do.

That basterd. And I was actually going to forgive him if he just give me my ramen. I actually was actually going to give in that easily. But no, no. He screwed up big time. He just let the chance of us being back together again just slip away.

I followed him as he walked back into the bedroom. He grabbed a towel from off the floor and wiped my mouth.

"Now, be a good little boy and sit here while I go get something."

Since I didn't want anymore beatings, I sat there and waited until he came back with my ramen.

"I don't want my love to starve."

I nodded and quickly took the food. Slurping the noodles and juice in under a minute. I wiped my mouth and sighed with joy knowing my stomach was full.

He patted my head and took the handcuffs off my hands. I quickly moved my hands to get the use to being free again. I looked at Sasuke and he had the paddle again. I tired to run away but he caught my arm.

"No, I want you to punish me. I want you to make me feel worthless. Anything to make you love me again. I will do anything."

I took the paddle and looked between him and it. He also took the leash and collar off. And got on the bed. He stuck is ass all the way up in the air.

**Sasuke's POV**

You may be wondering why I had beat him. Well, I wanted him to build up anger and hatred. I wanted him to make me feel just as I did with him. The pain he felt. I hid my face as I got ready for the hard wooden paddle to hit my behind.

I waited and waited. No paddle. I looked up to see him gone. I looked around and suddenly, my head was pushed down hard to the bed. He chained me up, making it impossible to escape.

I wiggled around trying to make it at least a little comfortable. He heard him chuckle evilly. God, I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**Me: Wow, it took me like a week or more to do this. I would say it isn't some of my best work and it is the shortest chapter so far.**

**Sasuke: What the fuck are you going to make him do to me?!**

**Me: You will just have to wait and see. -chuckled evilly-**

**Sasuke: I would rather not.**

**Naruto: Whoa, pay back is a bitch. Isn't it Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: It hasn't even happened yet.**

**Naruto: But I know what is going to happen.**

**Sasuke: I forgot, you are friends with that bitch.**

**Me: -Gasps- I am not a female dog. My dog is. Right Anjol?**

**Anjol: Yep.**

**Sasuke: Holy shit!! A talking dog.**

**Me: Haha, yep, that's my talking baby.**

**Naruto: Hi Anjol!!**

**Anjol: Sup**

**Naruto: Haha, I love that dog. Almost as much as I love ramen.**

**Me: Haha. I really do wonder how many chapters there will be in this story. Hopefully, not to many more.**

**Naruto: Awww, but I like it.**

**Me: Of course, cause your in it.**

**Naruto: That's not it.**

**Me: Anyway, like I said not some of my best work but please, don't point it out. I don't wanna feel worse than I already feel for taking so long to write this crappy, short chapter. Oh, and please don't ask why Sasuke was beating Naruto if you still don't get it. I was all tired at the part and had to think of something.**

**Sasuke: Don't worry ketsunoana, people will hopefully like it. -pats back-**

**Me: Yeah, I hope so. I do apologize for taking so long. I had writers block and school. I am only in freaking middle school and I am already feeling the pressure and so many decisions to make. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Rate and Review, it keeps me happy. :D**

**Sasuke: This has been a Houseki-Doro Creation.**


	4. So The Note Says

**Okay, first, I want to say sorry for not updating in a long time. I have no excuse either. Please don't get mad at me. Second, I want to say that my story Love, Hate, and Rape has been discontinued for now. I will start working on it once I get these stories done which I hope won't to too much longer.**

**I plan on working on these stories everyday once I am on Winter Break which is the 22nd**** of December. So that means I will be able to write as much as I want. So painful. Plus I am sick as can be. Oh Zeus.**

**Well, now that all that has been dealt with, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!! Shino, wanna do it? **

**Shino: ****WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga.**

**Awesomeness, now ON WITH THE SHOW!! :D**

* * *

**I'm Not Ready! (Naruto's POV)**

SMACK!

"Ahhh, Na-naruto, yes, keep going."

I loved his broken voice. He had tears flowing from his puffy red eyes. It was all so delicious. The cries made me so horny. I wanted to fuck him. No, I wanted to rape him just like he did to me.

I kept striking his ass with the paddle until they were red as fire. Finally, I had enough. My cock was standing erect and proud and I couldn't hold back any longer. I gripped Sasuke's ass cheeks, groping them. They were delicate and yet firm.

I moved my fingers to the inside of them until they found his twitching hole. I slipped my finger inside and moved it in and out. He wiggled in the discomfort. I smirked. It was time for pay back.

I removed my finger and grabbed his ass so it was in a line with my cock.

"I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did Sasuke."

I think he was about to speak but I cut him off by shoving my dick inside him. I moaned his name as he screamed mine.

"Calm down Sasuke, don't move to much or your will hurt yourself my, love."

I pulled out and thrusted back in harshly. His cracked voice screaming my name over and over. I drunk all of his misery as they poured out of his mouth. Plus the pleasure I was getting from fucking his ass. A major bonus.

But after the first twenty thrust, I realized that the screams weren't screams of agony or despair, but screams of pleasure. Was he some kind of masochist or something. I never knew Sasuke was into stuff like that,.

"Na-Naruto, ahhhh, fuck me like I fucked you."

I stopped and pulled out. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted him to be in pain. I wanted him to feel the way I felt. Damn that basterd. He has some real mental issues. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I could hear Sasuke running and falling down the stairs. I acted like I heard nothing while I looked out the window. It was dark now, probably nine or ten.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Sasuke limping toward me. He was holding his arm and dragging his foot as whimpered in pain. I guess he fell pretty hard because his upper lips was bleeding.

I couldn't help but laugh on the inside of my mind. When he finally reached me, he bent over so that his lips were barely touching my ear.

"Whatever it takes."

And with that he fell to the floor.

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up with a start. Something cool was on my forehead. I tried to reach up and grab it but my hands gave way. I sighed. I winced in pain as I tried to switch my position.

I heard footsteps and then I saw him. He was looking down at me with a frown on his face.

"I see you are awake."

I didn't answer, only turned my head and looked out the window. I winced in pain also. God, how the hell did I fall. I tripped over air for christ sake!

"Sasuke."

I turned to face him. He had tears in the usually cheerful eyes. He took in a deep breath and huffed it out as the tears poured down his puffy cheeks.

"Sasuke, what happened to the love?"

My facial expression relaxed and I couldn't help but think back to when we were just innocent boys having a crush on each other. I had a crush on him first and the way he found out was when he snatched a note from a Sakura who was reading it.

Turns out he had a crush on me too so, we started to go out and soon that little crush turned into love. But, after we graduated, I realized that my love turned into lust.

I remember it all.

**Flashback…Oh Yeah (Naruto's POV)**

"Naruto! I think Sasuke is looking at you." Houseki whispered while pointing to Sasuke.

"Please, don't play me like that. Why would the 'Great Uchiha' waste his time staring at me when he has all his fan girls to deal with."

Houseki slapped her head and put it down or her desk. When I sneaked a peak of Sasuke, I saw him quickly turn around and was blushing before writing something down on a piece of paper. Wait, Sasuke, blushing? I totally have to check this out.

I waved at Shikamaru and Neji to come over here. When they finally arrived, I told them to keep Houseki company while I check something out. Shikamaru blushed slightly as he sat next to her.

Neji smiled and started talking to her. Great, now that she was taking care of, time to find out what's up with Sasuke. I walked over to him and slammed my hands on his desk.

He jumped in surprise and hurriedly put the piece of paper away before slowly looking up to me.

"What do you want, _Uzumaki_?" He said in a dull voice.

I smiled at his childish acts. He was so cute when he seemed annoyed.

"I heard from a little birdie that you were staring at me. Is that true, _Uchiha_?"

I thought I saw a little of uneasiness in his eyes as he began to tap his pencil on the desk.

"If you call just looking in your direction at the moment your friend was looking at me staring then I guess I would say, yes. What of it?"

I was taken aback by his confession but quickly returned back to my normal stance. I was about to speak but Asuma-sensei came into the room.

"Okay class, pop quiz. Let's see, Mr. Uzumaki, would you please pass the papers out for me since you are already up."

"But, Asuma-sensei, I-"

He put his hand up to stop me.

"No buts, you are already up and you know what I take that as."

"Yes sir." I mumbled under my breath.

I heard Sasuke chuckle before I was forced to pass out the papers. When I got to Houseki to smirked up at me.

"Way to play it smooth, Naruto."

I scuffed and slapped the paper on her forehead and she chuckled softly.

"Is there a problem Miss. Nazuha?" Asuma asked while tapping his fingers on his desk.

"N-no sir." She replied while putting her hand down.

I did a victory laugh in my head. Finally, I got to the last row where Sasuke was at. I sent him a glare as I put the paper on his desk. He sent one right back and I ignored the 'hn' he grunted as I walked on.

I gave Asuma-sensei the extras as I worked my way back to my seat. After about twenty minutes, Sasuke was the first done. Damn smart basterd.

When he pasted me, he gave me a quick smirk before exiting the room. I caught a glance of that piece of paper that was onto of his notebooks. I saw my name too but I was interrupted by Asuma-sensei standing in front of me.

"Instead of staring at Mr. Uchiha leave the room, maybe you should start on question number one."

Everyone started to snicker, expect Shikamaru, who was snoring loudly. Asuma looked over at him and grabbed a book off his desk. He dropped it right in front of his sleeping face.

Shikamaru jumped up and fell over in his chair.

"And you, Mr. Nara. I expect you to at least write your name."

Shikamaru mumbled something as he got back in his chair and wrote down his name. Houseki started giggling and Shikamaru smiled.

Finally, class was over and we were headed to lunch. This is when I saw Haruno Sakura reading the note. She was reading to herself but said my name out loud.

I forgot to mention but Sakura was the president of the 'Prince Sasuke' club. He rand her best friend Yamanaka Ino.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! Are you sure this note is written by Sasuke-kun?!"

Sakura nodded and keep reading. I told Shikamaru, Neji, his cousin Hinata, Kiba, Houseki and Lee that I would caught up later. Houseki was about to abject but I cut her off.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright."

That's when Kiba stepped in and put his arm around my neck.

"Well, you know how those fan girls are. I wish you the best of luck."

I chuckled and nodded.

"Ye-yeah, go-good luck Na-Naruto-ku-kun." Hinata said. More like stuttered.

At last, they finally left. I took a deep breath and held it in. I poked my chest out and held my head up high. I saw Sasuke walked fastly pasted me. He walked over to me and leaned down onto my ear.

"You look stupid like that."

My face lit up and I dropped my 'Big Shot' act. I heard Sasuke chuckle as he walked swiftly away.

I took a deep breath, again, and walk back up to Sakura and Ino. They spotted me and their surprised expressions turned into angry ones.

"Who the hell do you think you are, _Uzumaki_."

I shrugged and decided to play with them.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I am Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you. What's your name Haruno?"

Sakura started to fume.

"Whatever twit, you _better_ stay away from our Sasuke-kun. Got it?"

"Well, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. I rarely talk to Sasuke. The basterd doesn't even like me."

Sakura and Ino put their hands on their hips.

"Not by what this note says."

She held out the note.

"Read for yourself."

I sneered and snatched the note away from her. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

The note said:

_12/18/09_

_I tired my best not to blush every time I saw Naruto, but I couldn't help it. He is just so beautiful. His sun kissed tan skin and bright blue eyes. When he talks to me, I always get hard by just hearing that angelic voice._

_He got in trouble today with Asuma-sensei. He looks so innocent when he pouts like that. He was sitting next to that girl and the guy she likes. They are getting in the way of me and Naruto. Well, more like getting in the way of my staring._

_One of these days, I will finally be able to confess my love to him. Then we could fuck like bunnies. I can imagine it now._

I stood there dumbfounded. I reread the note over and over to much sure I wasn't just imagining things. Did this note, that Sasuke wrote, says that he loves me.

Just then, the note was snatched from my hand. I turned around to see what teme was brave enough to do that.

Speaking of temes……

"He-hey Sasuke."

He glared down at me. The glare was so intense. He looked over at Ino and Sakura who were also shaking with fear.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, we uh, we were going to give you the note back. You had dropped it when you left."

Sasuke put his hand up to stop them. He looked back at me and grabbed my arm.

"Naruto, come with me."

I cocked an eyebrow before I was pulled away into the boys' bathroom. He slammed me into the wall of a stall and put both hands on both sides of my face, successfully trapping me.

"So, you read the note huh?" He asked with his emotionless face.

I nodded slowly. I hoped he wouldn't kill me. But that was when he surprised me with a question I didn't even think the 'Great Uchiha' would ask anyone.

"So, what do you say?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He dropped his head and then stared fiercely into my eyes. Like as if searching for an answer of some sort.

"Will you go out with me?"

I think I blacked out because I woke up in the clinic. Sasuke was sitting in a chair, asleep. He looked so peaceful. His chest was expanding then descending back down. I tried to get up without making noise.

I failed at doing that.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and looked at me. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I blushed a dark red.

He smirked before helping me up.

"You never answered my question, Uzumaki."

I looked away and smiled.

"Okay, Uchiha."

I thought he was just going to get up and leave but no. He hugged me. He squeezed me tighter.

"Sa-sasuke, I can't breathe."

I started to softly beat on his back. He pulled back and smiled.

"Sorry."

We grabbed our possessions and walked out of the room. I informed the nurse that we were leaving and she just nodded.

We realized we only had ten minutes left of school. That means I missed lunch. I started to freak out.

"Oh my god! Houseki is going to kill me!"

I started waving my free hand in the air. Sasuke grabbed it and held it securely. I stopped and looked up at him.

"What could she do, put her foot up your ass?"

I shrugged and sighed. We walked to our class since we shared every single class together.

Houseki was the first to run up to me.

"Where have you been! We have been so worried!" She hollered to my face.

I pointed to Sasuke and her face dropped. Then she spotted our hands.

"Are you two going out?"

I was about to nod but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Yes we are. Got a problem?"

Houseki snarled at him. Neji came up and held her back. He spotted our hands too.

"Well well well. Look at the two new love birds. Do I hear the couple of the year for the yearbook?"

I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up Neji. We just started going out."

He shrugged and smiled.

"Better watch out Naruto. You know how malicious those fan girls of his can be."

Oh yeah, I forgot about them. That just made my life harder.

The bell ranged and everyone started to scramble out of the hell house. I walked with my friends out of the school and onto the sidewalk until it was time to spilt up. Sasuke, Houseki, Shikamaru and me went right while Neji, Hinata, Lee and Kiba went left.

We said our good byes and went our separate ways.

"Hey, Sasuke, when are you going to tap that?" Shikamaru asked with an amused expression.

That day, not only did Sasuke and I started going out, but, Shikamaru and Sasuke went home with Houseki's shoes up their asses.

**End Of Flashback…Oh Yeah (Sasuke's POV)**

Good times. Naruto looked over at me and smiled.

"Sasuke, I can't go through with this."

I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean. Are you breaking up with me?"

He gave me a sad smile and nodded.

My whole life stopped. He was my only source for living. I can't go a day without him.

"Naruto, no, we can work this out. I'll do anything. Just don't break up with me."

He looked at the window and sighed while still smiling.

"I'll pack my things."

My life was crashing down before me. I have to stop him. But how?

* * *

**Okay!! I am super sorry for not updating in like, millions of years. I have a mild headache and my nose is stuffed up but I finally finished this chapter. I did start it but never really had an idea to finish it.**

**Oh no, this chapter was a NaruSasu. Blah. This will probably be the only NaruSasu I will create. I just don't think Naruto makes a good seme. But, oh well, I guess it turned out good.**

**Oh, and I just thought it would be better if I did the flashback in Naruto's point of view because… I just wanted too. And when I realized that I was doing it in Naruto's point of view, it was too late to change it too Sasuke's. Haha, anyway, I will try to update soon. Maybe even tomorrow.**

**Nah, never mind. I am getting my mural of Shikamaru painted on my wall. (Yeah, I am obsessed. Leave me alone.)**

**Well, see ya next chapter!! :D**


	5. Run Bitch, RUN!

**Winter Break, whoa!! I am on vaca!! But, this isn't a vacation if I have to clean. Ugh, I hate my life and I am going to Florida. I don't wanna go. So boring. Well, here is the 5****th**** chapter!!**

**This is the most I have done in a chapter story!! I feel so happy.**

**Shikamaru: Not that much of an achievement.**

**Me: Way to make me feel like crap…again. TT^TT**

**Anyways, hmmm, I think I have messed up on the story. This is not going as planned but, oh well. I can't think of anything else to tell you guys expect thanks for reading and the reviews and favs and subbing. **

**The sweet sweet reviews get me going and they make me super happy. Haha. Now, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!! Naruto?**

**Naruto: ****WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga.**

**Awesomeness, now that that is done, ON WITH THE SHOW!! :D**

* * *

**I'm Not Ready! (Sasuke's POV)**

"Naruto, please. Don't be like this."

He got up and walked to our closet where his suitcases were. He pulled them out and zipped them open.

I suddenly had an energy rush and all my strength came back to me. I shot up and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Naruto, what can I do to change your mind. I'll do anything."

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I think this is for the best. You know Sakura still loves you." He spoke softly.

I could hear the hurt in his voice. I don't think he was doing this because he wanted too. Someone had to have forced him. Naruto, even though this situation is worse than others, he still would, eventually, reconsider starting fresh.

He tried to push me away but I tightened my grip.

"Who did it Naruto."

He stayed silent. I could see I wasn't going to get him to answer me with just that. I had to take it a step further.

I pushed him on top on the bed. I crawled over him and stayed in that position. He looked up into my onyx eyes before blushing and turning away.

"N-no one did anything, Sasuke. I don't know what you are talking about."

That's the answer I was hoping for. He always said that when he knew I was onto him when he lied.

Like the time when he ate my piece of chocolate cake I had been saving for when I got back home that night.

**Chocolate Cake Flashback (Sasuke's POV)**

I pulled into the driveway of our house. I had bought a piece of chocolate cake a friend's wife made for a bake sale. I heard she makes the best in town and I wanted to make sure of that because I wanted her to make Naruto a birthday cake for me.

I closed the door and hurried to the door of the house. I put the key in and turned it to the right. Once it clicked, I pushed it open to find the living room empty.

That is where Naruto usually is when I come home.

"Naruto?" I called.

No answer. I put my stuff down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. There I found an empty plate with crumbs. My first thought was, Naruto.

"Naruto!"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"He-hey Sasuke, back so soon?"

I tapped my foot on the floor and pointed to the plate that laid empty on the table. He looked at it and gave me a confused look.

"What is your problem. If you are talking about that piece of cake you got from that bake sale, I don't know what you are getting mad about. I didn't eat anything since this morning."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I wiped the chocolate frosting off the side of his mouth and licked it off my finger.

"Dobe."

He stood there with a blush raising on his cheeks.

"Well, you better go buy me another piece tomorrow or there will be hell." I said while I made my way back to the living room.

"Bu-" He said following me.

"I said there will be hell."

He gulped and ran back into the kitchen where I heard him grab his keys.

"I'll be back, Sasuke." He called as he slammed the back door shut.

Heh heh heh. Works every time.

**End of Chocolate Cake Flashback (Sasuke's POV)**

"Naruto, you lying to me."

He looked up at me. Tears filling up into his eyes. He pressed his face against my shirt and bawled.

"Sasuke, Sakura called when you were knocked out." He said in between sobs.

"Well, what did she say?" I asked.

I could fell the anger taking over as he stayed silent for a while.

"Naruto, tell me."

He took a deep breath before pulling off of me. He walked over to the window and sighed.

"She said that you never loved me and you only wanted me for my body. She also said that once you did, you would break up with me, and run away with her. I-is this true Sasuke?"

I remained silent. Finally, I snapped back to see Naruto crying even harder.

"Why didn't you just tell me you hated me Sasuke. Why did you play me."

He must of took the silence the wrong way.

"Naruto, where does Sakura live."

He shrugged and keep crying.

"How the hell am I suppose to know.

I grabbed the phone and called Sakura back.

"Hello?"

"Sakura you basterd, why the hell would you tell such a lie."

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun. Oh that. Well, I didn't want that slut to get in the way of our love."

"Don't you _ever_ call Naruto a slut. I love him, even if he doesn't love me right now. I never liked you and that bitch you call a friend Ino."

"Oh Sasuke, you and your little li-"

"Where do you live."

She told me where she lived and we hung up.

"Naruto, come with me."

He looked up from his sobbing.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"We are going to pay that bitch a visit. I will show her to never mess with the people I love."

I grabbed his jacket and put it on him. We walked down the stairs and I grabbed the keys. We walked out the door and got into the car. I started the car and flew to her place.

After about thirty minutes, we made it to her house. The light was on and I saw that bitch's face smiling out the window. The window was decorated with pictures of me and a big sign saying 'Sasuke-kun! I love you! Leave The Slut'

I sighed and looked over at Naruto who was looking scared.

"Don't be scared of Sakura. She is just fan crazed."

"B-but, I bet she has her own shire of you."

"But you have the real thing right here."

He sighed and looked out the window. I pulled into her driveway that also had my picture on it. Sakura came running out with arms open wide.

"Sasuke-kun! I knew you would come for me one day."

I tried to push her away but she somehow pulled me into a tighter embrace. I looked around for Naruto. I didn't see him outside. I looked over at the car to see him hunched over crying.

I managed to pull away from Sakura's tight hug. I ran over to the car and pulled the door open.

"Come on Naruto."

He climbed out the car and looked at Sakura. Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura, why did you threaten him."

"Sasuke-kun! He stole me from you! What else was I suppose to do."

He stole me from her? I never liked her. Even when we were little kids not knowing what five plus five was I still hated her. She grabbed back onto me.

"Sakura, get the hell off of me."

I tried prying her off again but she didn't budge at all. I sighed in defeat before looking at Naruto. He had tears in his eyes.

Then, Sakura did something totally unexpected.

She pulled my face towards hers and smashed our lips together. My eyes widened and Sakura moaned. I stole a glance at Naruto who was now walking away. I pushed her off and ran to catch the now running Naruto.

"Naruto, wait! It wasn't like that!"

He keep running. I could see the tears falling off his redden cheeks.

The street was empty and silent expect for Sakura yelling for at and me yelling at Naruto. I looked behind me to see Sakura running after me.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you running after that slut? You can have me!" She said smiling.

I stopped and turned around to her.

She stopped in front of me still smiling with her now closed eyes and cocked to the side head. I balled my fist up. I raised it up and punched her in the face, hard.

She fell to the ground and looked up while holding her cheek. Tears began falling down from her eyes.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, why did you that?"

I looked down and sneered at her. That was the dumbest question anyone could ask. Isn't it _obvious _that I hate her.

"I would _never _waste my time with a bitch like you."

With that, I looked ahead and began to run toward my blond. After running for five minutes straight, I finally saw a small figure running towards the woods next to a busy street.

I speed and before I knew it, I had caught up with him.

"Naruto! Wait!"

The cars whizzed by him, honking their horns as he ran into the middle of the bustling

road.

He stopped and turned around. Tears continued to fall from his face. He put his hands up to his face and bawled into them.

"You should go back to your _girlfriend_ you cheating bitch!"

I stopped. He was in the middle of the street and I was on the sidewalk.

"Get off the middle of the street dobe before you get yourself killed!"

He waved his hand in front of him and dropped his head. His eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"I would rather be _dead _than with you ass! You rape me and come to find out, you never loved, I wish I would waste anymore of my time you. I can't believe I was actually reconsidering going back with you!"

I was about to speak when I heard a truck's horn blaring at Naruto. I looked at it. It must have been going at least 50 miles per hour.

"Naruto!"

I ran into the street. The cars seemed to have speed off somewhere as the truck approached him.

I must have been running in slow motion as I watched him turn to look at the roaring truck.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The truck slammed into him and I saw him smile.

Smile. The last thing he did before everything went black and I fell over onto the bleak asphalt.

* * *

**Oh no!! Naruto got hit by a car and Sasuke blacked out!! What to do!! Will Naruto die or will he be alive and break up with Sasuke. Oh yes!! I believe I am going to end it after this chapter, but I think I smell a sequel.**

**But, I won't make one if people don't want me too. Just tell me if you do and I will be more than happy to make a sequel. I have a perfect ending that NO ONE would have guessed would happen.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, no one will **_**ever** _**figure it out.**

**Me: Stfu.** **Sorry it so short. The next chapter might be just as short. But I am truly sorry, I am a bad person and sorry for the suckish chapter. **

**Reviews will help me decide if I should make sequel or not. You know you want one though. Muhahaha. I will update ASAP.**

**Sasuke: Hn, This Has Been A Houseki-Doro Creation.**


	6. Happy Days

**Okay!! Final chapter!! My head hurts. I like, began starting on this one like, as so as I posted my other chapter to this. That's how much I wanted to type this up. I have been waiting to do this chapter for **_**so **_**long.**

**I wish I could see yall's faces when yall read it. Hahaha, I am getting butterflies just thinking about it. It will be **_**magical**_**. So happy.**

**Make sure you jingle those stockings and give your dog Santa's cookies and milk and beat the shit out of the man that comes through your chimmy because that ain't Santa honey.**

**Okay, Disclaimer time. Sasuke, it's Christmas and I am feeling nice so, wanna do it for old time sakes?**

**Sasuke: You finally wanna have hot smex with me. Yes! I knew you would give in to my hot bod and huge di-. **

**Me: No, I said Disclaimer time. I want you to do the Disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Oh, such a let down. ****WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! This is purely fan made, and is not making any kind of money off of it. Because if Houseki did, there would be hot gay smex in all the episodes and manga. Plus Charlie The Unicorn 3 or Aloft. **

**Awesomeness, now ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

* * *

**I'm Not Ready! (Naruto's POV)**

Ring ring. Hello? Ring ring. He-he-hello? Ring ring. Hellooo?

I bolted up and looked around to see Sasuke and my bedroom. It was just a dream. All of it. The raping. The being kidnapped. The break up.

The accident.

Ring ring. It's a bad con-

"Houseki?"

"Who else baka? Now, hurry up and get your ass down here so you can open the door. Wait, never mind, I have the spare key."

I sweat dropped. I forgot I gave here the spare key to her whenever I was just being lazy and/or Sasuke wasn't around to get it for me.

I heard the alarm say 'Front Door' as she stepped inside and closed it.

I looked at Sasuke who was sleeping soundly. His chest raising and then crashing back down ever so peacefully like on those crappy, old romance movies.

I heard Houseki slowly make her way up the stairs. Probably looking at the paintings and pictures hung on the wall of the staircase.

Finally, the door swung open and there stood the 5'3 tall women wearing an all black suit and matching heels. Her amber eyes hidden behind a pair of Gucci sunglasses.

She turned to me and smirked before raising her index finger to her lips indicating me to be quiet. She creep over to Sasuke's side of the bed and hovered above him.

"Wake up, Sasuke!"

She stripped the blankets off and pulled him to the floor.

TWACK!!

Sasuke looked up and glared. She just smiled and waved her hand.

"You can thank me later because this in no time to be sleeping. It is just a day before you two's wedding and I have to take you two to the baker to pick out the cake."

Sasuke rubbed his head before standing up and strolling over to the connected bathroom. Once I heard the door click indicating that he had locked it and the water began to run, I knew he wouldn't be able to hear our conversions. I looked over at Houseki and smiled nervously.

"Wedding, right."

Houseki smiled, kicked off her heels and climbed on the side of the bed Sasuke just got, or, was pulled from. She got under the covers and snuggled next to me.

"Now that he is gone, you are all mine."

I chuckled and pulled her closer.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and stared at us.

"Hey! That's my side of the bed girl and that's my Naru-chan so get off!"

She closed her eyes and laughed.

"Well sugar, sorry to tell you but me and your Naru-chan are going to run away together and have kids named Bob and Jerry."

I tried to keep my snickers quiet but they escaped and the laughter spilled out.

Sasuke tapped his foot on the hard wood floor and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice today since we have to hurry up but I'll be back for him. This I swear!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Houseki jumped off the bed and walked over to my side.

"Come on Naruto and get ready before Sasuke decides to kill me and rape you."

I heard Sasuke and Houseki laughing in the distance as my thoughts went back to the realistic dream I had.

It felt all too real. I can't imagine Sasuke doing those said things to me. Maybe it was a warning of some sort that he might actually do that.

I had to see about something.

"Hey, Houseki?"

"The one and only! Now, how may I help thee?"

"Do you own a hotel chain or something?"

She and Sasuke broke out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Well duh! We celebrated the success at the very first hotel that was built." Have you been doing drugs or something because that happened like last month, Naruto."

I must've spaced out or something because I felt someone shaking me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Can you pick out my clothes so we can get ready to go?"

"Sure babe."

"Not you, Sasuke."

He dropped his head and Houseki giggled behind her hand. As she walked over to my closet I looked over at Sasuke who was looking out the window.

"Something on your mind, Sasuke?"

He must've been in a trance because he snapped his head fastly to my direction.

"I was just thinking how the hell did I get so lucky to find you, Naruto."

I felt my face heat up and I removed the covers that still laid on top of me. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing."

I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Now, I get to marry you too."

He sighed happily and turned to the window again. I heard a squeal and a bright flash flashed at our faces.

"Houseki, what the hell?!"

She snickered and took another.

"These are for the pictures I have to take for the presentation I am doing at the wedding."

Sasuke got up and snatched the camera away from her. He gave her a hard glare and she smiled.

"Sasuke dear, give me the camera back."

He scoffed and was about to turn around to walk away when Houseki wrapped one of her arms around his neck.

"I said _give_ me the camera, Sasuke dear."

He struggled to get out of her tight grip. His face began to turn red to blue then purple from lack of oxygen.

He finally held the camera up in the air and Houseki snatched it away. She let go of Sasuke and he fell to the ground.

"You have one hell of a grip!"

She smirked and held the camera high.

"No one messes with Nazuha Houseki! And, you can't trust everyone, even your boyfriends. Shikamaru maybe as lazy as a cow's ass but you never know when that man will snap! So you always have to be prepared."

I nodded but then Sasuke glared at me and I quickly stopped.

"Why the hell would I snap on Naruto. What good would that do but make him mad at me."

She shrugged and threw me the clothes she was holding.

"Sasuke, come with me while Naruto gets ready to go."

He was about to object but Houseki grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the room and down the stairs where I could hear her scolding him about trying to deny her wishes.

"Just like a mother."

I sighed with relief and walked to the bathroom. I turned the water on and stripped off my boxers and white t-shirt.

I checked the water to make sure it was perfect before stepping in. The water slipped down from my hair to my body.

My thoughts wandered back to the dream. The horrid scenes replaying in my head. The one that was played the most was the raping. Sasuke looked so merciless. His eyes glazed with nothing but lust.

My eyes were filled with despair and somewhat of a hint of excitement. But what would I be excited about? Knowing that Sasuke would only do this to me or something? Man, I need help.

I was averted from my thoughts. There was a loud banging on the door and shouting. It sounded like Sasuke. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist before walking over to the door.

I barely pushed it open before Sasuke jerked it open and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Your mine."

I walked backwards until I bumped into the other side of the wall. He walked forward and trapped me.

He roughly pushed his mouth onto mine. He bite my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to gasp at the pain. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth.

He moved his hands down my body until he reached my towel. He growled then torn it off. I pulled away and stared at him. His facial expression was the same as it was in the dream.

He pulled at my dick and I moaned out his name. He attacked my neck, licking and sucking on my heated flesh. He bit down harshly and I cried out in pain.

I felt him smirk as he lapped up the blood that was seeping out the newly developed wound.

He moved the hand that was on my cock to his pants and unbuttoned them. He pulled them down including his boxers to show his 'little friend'.

It was standing straight and proud as it rubbed up against mine. I couldn't help but moan. Even if I didn't want this.

"Sa-sasuke, stop. I don't want to have sex till after the wedding."

He completely ignored me as he rubbed our penises together.

I held back the moans that were threatening to spill out. Finally he pushed me down and flipped me over so that I was facing the wall.

I felt the tip of his penis poke at my unprepared hole.

"I'm getting tired of waiting Naruto. Either give it to me now or I am walking out on you."

I was about to speak but all my words along with my breath was taken out of me as he pushed himself in. My life was spiraling down as he thrusted deeper.

"No Sasuke! I'm Not Ready!"

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Naruto! What is going on in there. Are you okay?!"

I shook my head. I looked around. I was still standing in the shower.

"Naruto!"

It was Sasuke and Houseki. I turned off the water and wrapped the towel that was hanging on the rack around my waist.

I gulped and slowly opened the door to find a panting Houseki and a scared Sasuke.

Sasuke latched onto me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't scare me like that Naruto. I thought something bad happened to you."

I slowly brought my hands up and hugged him back.

Yet another dream. This needed to end. It was scaring me too.

* * *

**Whoa!! I am done!! Ooooooo, and it is a cliff hanger. Bum bum bummmmm. Well, now I can work on the sequel haha. I kinda just let my hands take over and well tada!! This is what they came up with. I actually like it. Thank you hands.**

**Hands: No problem Master.**

**Me: Ahhh, you making me blush. I just don't see how black people can blush though. (No offense to my home skill biscuits!!)**

**Merry Christmas!! I will make a short little one-shot for today. Muhahaha. Aren't I a nice little midget author. I think I will work on it now because I have an idea and I don't wanna lose it.**

**Well, I want to thank those who stuck by my side and reviewed the story. I love you guys so much. Kisses for all!!**

**Sasuke: Even me?**

**Me: Yes, even you.**

**Sasuke: Yes!!**

**Well, here is my story for the contest ****I Is Hiromi And I Is Awesome**** is holding. Haha, I kinda forgot that this story is for that. Haha, silly me. Well, hold your horses for the sequel cause it will be coming soon!!**

**Loves yall all!!**

**Shikamaru: This has been a Houseki-Doro Creation**


End file.
